


可怜的科洛雷多和无辜的小混蛋

by obsessedgoldfish



Category: Mozart! - Levay/Kunze
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 00:44:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10547138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsessedgoldfish/pseuds/obsessedgoldfish
Summary: 一辆哐啷哐啷的小破驴车。一只拼命撩主教的扎特。





	

莫扎特把手揣在白风衣的口袋里哼着小调，脚尖一点一点，凉凉的晚风不时撩起他额前一绺柔软的金发，他也乐得随风一甩头，于是那一丛小小的刘海便完美融进了金色的海洋。  
他身边的那位倒是沉稳得多，一步一步走得实在，总是保持与莫扎特并肩略后半步的距离。  
夜晚的街上少有行人，笔直的道路又分外显得漫长，莫扎特忽然不哼歌儿了，垂头向前几步，低低叫住身旁那人：“科洛雷多。”  
科洛雷多补上那半步的距离，迎接他的是莫扎特细长的手指，沿着他的耳廓细细勾勒，指尖在耳后停留片刻，带来一点微弱压力。随即一个轻而迅捷的吻拂过科洛雷多的唇角，那几乎都不能算是一个吻，连蝶翼扇动激起的轻微气流都比它更有实感，但这就发生在科洛雷多眼前，莫扎特凑过来又离开，于是这便确凿是一个吻了。  
“您看，这样您倒从不斥责我了。可为什么在我向您呈上乐谱时，您却总要对我恶语相向呢？”科洛雷多看到莫扎特又悄悄噘起嘴来，这大概是他生气或者不满的下意识表达，莫扎特的话只讲了半句：“您分明……”分明什么？后面的话语因其欲言又止而格外引人肖想，科洛雷多很想问问他究竟想说什么，但莫扎特却是怎么也不再接下去了。  
科洛雷多这时落在莫扎特身后一步，回味着莫扎特那句恶语相向，不得不承认他和莫扎特之间的语言交流的确……有失他理性主义者的风度与尊严。他想莫扎特这样说，便是还不知道他私下里是怎样将他的乐谱奉为至宝，这件事他向主祈求过无数遍，千万不要让莫扎特知晓。可是为什么他不想让莫扎特知道呢？科洛雷多也说不清他在害怕些什么，是在害怕莫扎特的音乐打破了他平静威严的理性主义的良好修养吗？但他在与莫扎特对阵的时候，也已经全然败下阵来，每每那时他的理性都弃他而去，愤怒的火焰烧灼着他，等到双方都气急败坏不欢而散，他又看着手上新的乐谱后悔不迭。  
谁曾想到他们竟然成了关系稳定的性伴侣呢。这件事的发生如此不可思议又自然而然，他们都没有从中感到任何不妥，甚至是默许了这段关系的推进。推进。天哪上帝，科洛雷多心下叹道，推进！性的魔力真叫人难以分析！怎么教人相信同一人竟能同时胜任叛徒与情人两种角色！  
科洛雷多的住处近在眼前，长路也终于走到尽头，科洛雷多在他的理性指导下对莫扎特说：“其实我……并不希望我们每次谈话都以争吵作结。”  
莫扎特脚步停了停，转身来看他时眼中唇角都荡漾着笑意：“但每次都是如此，科洛雷多。”  
他打开门向科洛雷多做了个请的手势，等到科洛雷多进门，他关上门靠在门边，一手拉住科洛雷多把他拉近自己，一手抚上他的脸颊，被晚风浸凉的手指这次描摹着科洛雷多眼角的细纹，科洛雷多任他动作。莫扎特拉着他的手与他十指交握，另一边已滑至他后脑，略微站直身体，以猫科动物的轻盈优雅倾身探上科洛雷多的双唇：“不过在这里，一次也没有。”  
流连在科洛雷多唇齿间的是那种青年人特有的芬芳，莫扎特的手不安分地从后脑缓缓滑到后颈，手指还像抚摸的样子微微曲起再放直，一次，又一次，舌尖叩开科洛雷多的牙关。科洛雷多在接受莫扎特的同时向前揽上莫扎特的腰，于是莫扎特又靠在了门边。  
被抵在门上的那位逸出仿佛一声轻笑的气息，松开交握的十指，在科洛雷多腰际轻巧巧解开裤子的束缚，随后是自己的。手在科洛雷多肩头一按，收回了那个吻，却又在他唇上飞快卷过一圈，舔舔自己的唇。  
“脱了。”莫扎特用眼神示意，科洛雷多退后一步的同时揽住莫扎特的手似是无意地扫过裤腰，莫扎特的白色长裤骤然委地。  
“哈。”这次莫扎特真真切切地笑了，自己褪去下体最后一层布料，从脚旁层叠的堡垒中踏出，站在科洛雷多面前，当对方的双腿开始裸露，他打量着绕到科洛雷多身后，一手贴上对方腰线向身前探去，一手从肩头绕上科洛雷多的颈项，他张开手掌盖住他的脖颈，科洛雷多的喉结在他掌心跳动。  
科洛雷多现在莫扎特的怀中了，那颗毛茸茸的脑袋盘踞在科洛雷多颈侧漫不经心地吻着，偶尔他的双唇会轻轻咬上科洛雷多同样柔软的耳垂。他在科洛雷多耳边说话，唇齿间送出的虚浮气音挠得科洛雷多耳朵直痒：“您分明就……很喜欢我。”  
科洛雷多想打开莫扎特在他身下撩拨的手，但他终究没有实施。莫扎特的手已不再向刚进门时那样凉了，泛着情欲的热度，将科洛雷多包裹住的时候他没忍住那一秒的战栗与一声叹息。莫扎特在他喉间的手微微发力，科洛雷多的头被仰起一点小小的角度，他印上自己细密的亲吻：“这时候……您真好。”  
科洛雷多的手终于按上了莫扎特的手腕，他向另一侧偏过头去，张开嘴少顷才发出声音：“……莫扎特。”  
莫扎特闻言转到他面前，环住他颈项的手却颇有几分恋恋不舍的味道，滑过了尽可能多的属于科洛雷多的领地之后，他看着面前的男人：“您有什么吩咐？”  
如果不看他笑谑的眼睛，这句话的语调简直是最得科洛雷多欢心的那种顺从与臣服。可他还没来得及取回主导权，莫扎特就在他面前跪下，顺便还把自己的风衣甩在了一旁。  
在科洛雷多再一次感受到莫扎特的温度之前，他听见莫扎特笑嘻嘻地对他说：“为您效劳。”  
……这小混蛋。  
愈见急促的呼吸已不再允许他说出那些装饰繁复却于表义无益的长句，他的手埋进莫扎特的发间，握住一簇，那细软灿烂的丛林叫他舍不得离开。  
莫扎特的舌尖在他阴茎前端打着旋儿，科洛雷多无意识加重了手上的力道，就在他觉得自己要忍不住挺身抽送的时候，莫扎特又停了下来，扬起脸十分纯良无辜地看着科洛雷多：“我累了。”  
这副表情在科洛雷多看来怎么都像是恶意挑衅，哦不是，调戏，更不对，怎么能是调戏呢。  
……这小混蛋！小混蛋！  
可怜的科洛雷多放弃了思考，莫扎特跪在他身前仰着头，他手中还缠着几缕金灿灿的毛发，就势扯一扯，科洛雷多深吸一口气：“起来！”  
莫扎特带着狡黠的笑容娇纵又不失做作地嚷道：“哎呀呀！您轻点儿！”  
科洛雷多推推搡搡地把莫扎特推到床上，几乎是咬牙切齿地念着身下人的名字：“……莫扎特！”  
躺着的人骄傲地抬头看他，手上还一刻不停地解他的衬衫扣子，音乐家灵巧的十指很快抚上了科洛雷多的肌肤，一丝不挂的这位俯下身去，喁喁耳语：“我理应……回报你的盛情款待。”  
莫扎特的回应是揽上他的肩背，双腿更分开了些。


End file.
